Among the Stars
by crazygal360
Summary: What if the 10th Doctor's second series never happened? What if instead of Martha, the doctor met a sixteen year old?
1. So Tired Chapter One

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Doctor Who._

**Chapter 1 - So Tired**

The machine whirred and disappeared, Donna turned to go inside. Then she turned back, just to check what had happened. The TARDIS was gone, it was as if it had never been there and it had all just been a dream. Slowly she turned back toward the house, back toward reality. Some part of her wished that it had just all been a dream, that she was still getting married to a man that loved her. Her reality was shattered, Lance had never loved her, he had used her, but even so he didn't deserve to die, not that way, nobody did.

Little did Donna know the Tardis hadn't gone far, just round the corner in fact. The Doctor looked out from the police box sadly, Donna hadn't asked for this. Most people didn't ask for what hey got in time travelling, but at least they had wanted to go and see the rest of time and the universe. She hadn't wanted any of that, she was happy with her normal life, maybe it was that normal life that made the human race so special. He was so tired of this life, never in one place for too long or with one person

Suddenly a teenager ran, smack bang into the TARDIS. Her hair fell about her face, as she looked up from the ground at the police box.

"Sorry," she gasped,"I didn't see this thing,it wasn't here yesterday."

"Just been put in," the doctor smiled at her,"Just now in fact."

"Oh..." the girl smiled back,"Why put a sixies police box in the middle of the street? And why is there a light coming out from behind you?"

The doctors eyes saddened as he spoke,"Stand back and see."


	2. At A Distance  Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Doctor Who_

**Chapter 2 - At a distance**

The girl stepped back as the doctor close the TARDIS door. Her mouth fell open as the machine whirred and disappeared. Gone. The girl smiled, and flicked her watch.

"I never imagined it would be like that." she thought out loud.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor puzzled, as the machine had left he felt sure he had recognised the girl's face. Somewhere he had seen it before, then it hit him, she had been at Donna's wedding. But why would a neighbor of Donna's parents be invited, maybe they were friends. He knew he had seen her there, but still, he had seen her before that. Somewhere.

Brushing it aside, The Doctor moved on. He was off, by himself for the first time in ages, but where to go? Maybe back to Rexapallitorious, to check on Margaret, also known as Sim-Felfotch-Siltheen. Last time he had seen her, in Cardiff she had tried to kill Rose, and rip the city apart, but now she had a new life.

Wait a second, that girl was near number 10, just before it blew up. Two events, both alien related, and involving him, he scraped his mind for others. She had one of the people standing next to the ones on the roof held captive when that great big spaceship had covered London at Christmas. She had been there when the Nestine Consciousness had brought to life the shop window dummies and she had gone to the school that had been taken over by Krilitanes. It was as if this girl was watching him, just like those words, 'Bad Wolf'.

With that his mind was made up, the TARDIS reversed it's tracks through time, back to a girl standing on the road, waiting for him to return. Her dark hair blew back as the machine whirring blew up the snow around it. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?"

**Author's Note**: Please review if you liked it but I don't really mind.


	3. Lucia Chapter Three

**  
****Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Doctor Who, but I am sure you already knew that._

**Author's Notes**: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter will be longer._

**Chapter 3 - Lucia**

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled, and looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she spoke.

" Clever, clever doctor," she teased, "He's worked it out. he's worked out that, in his two last regenerations, I've followed him every time he's been in London."

"But who are you?"

"Put it this way, I was born into a family of travellers, like yourself. We only have one slight difference to you, Time Lord, we can't travel through time, or space. We travel through thoughts, ideas and creations."

The Doctor's mouth fell open. The names of such creatures were known to him, but to the Time Lords, they had only been legends. He had never given thought to the fact that they were still alive,or even that they had ever existed. But here one was, the last thing he had expected, a teenager, in purple converse shoes and worn red leather jacket.

"Shadow Walkers," he whispered,"Your race had died out. You are myths. How can you still exist?"

The girl's smile morphed into a frown,"Our powers grew weak, nobody else in the universe remembered us, or our true names. Now only a few are born with the rare gift to walk among the shadows..."

"A fine pair we make," The Doctor grinned, "A man without a race, and a girl without the thing that makes her race. But where is your family? And why talk to me now?"

"The answer to those questions is the same. We - " her voice broke off, "RUN!"

A whispy, shadow-like figure had appeared at her elbow, she grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him out of the TARDIS. He only had time to slam the door behind him before she had pulled him along behind her. Their path twisted and turned through London's streets.

As he ran it became obvious to the Doctor, this girl knew the streets far to well for her to have only been doing this for a short time. They spun into an alley, still at top speed. She must have been running from these creatures for a long time. He tugged on her hand, pulling her in a different direction, back toward the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" her voice trembled with fear.

The TARDIS appeared on the horizon but the Doctor knew they wouldn't have enough time to reach it. He glanced to the side. Next to him was a small metal shape. A fire hydrant. It wouldn't stop them for long, but perhaps long enough. Falling to the side the pressed the sonic screwdriver to the fire hydrant and dodged aside as water rushed out.

The girl didn't even look behind her,she just continued running. Soon the Doctor caught up with her, the shadow creatures close behind him. They reached the TARDIS. He fumbled with the key. The shadow creature drew up behind him. It reached out it's hand. Then suddenly it fell back. The door swung open. The Doctor pulled the girl inside. The door swung shut.

"Lucky that thing fell back at the last minute." The Doctor gasped.

"Lucky I know how to kick you mean." she snapped.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor smiled at her as he caught his breath,"What's your name?"

"Lucia." she peered across the TARDIS, "My name is Lucia."


	4. New New New New York Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Doctor Who or Futurerama_

**Author's Note:** _Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!_

**New, New, New, New York **

"Lucia," the Doctor echoed, "How did you come up with that name?"

"I didn't, my parents did," Lucia replied, "We've been on earth for four generations."

"Where are your parents Lucia?" asked the Doctor softly, though he thought he already knew the answer.

Lucia sat down on the floor of the TARDIS and buried her face in her hands. The doctor barely heard the word that confirmed the girl had no one left. He suspected they had only been killed recently, but then again, the girl had obviously been running for a long time. He stepped up to the controls, it was probably best to leave Lucia where she was. The TARDIS roared and left London behind.

Lucia looked up, her face was stained with tears, "Where are we going?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know, where do those creatres come from."

"They don't come from any world you can get to, Doctor," answered Lucia, "They are creatures from a world that the Shadow Walkers opened up by accident. Some of us tried to hide in the worlds in the shadow, but most just went to ground, hid in different places through the universe. One tried to travel through time, my brother."

"Where?" the Doctor almost spat out the word.

"New, new, new, new York." Lucia replied with a slight smile, "The third New York."

The Doctor nodded and the TARDIS shot towards the future. It would be the first time he had returned here since just after the Time War. This was where he had taken shelter while the war between his race and the darlecks raged, he had run away and hidden, here. They had arrived.

Lucia tentatively got up, her eyes began to fill with wonder. She took two steps forward, then spun to face the Doctor. He chuckled to himself as he recognized the amazement of any first time Time Traveller.

"A-are we forward in time?" Lucia stuttered, too distracted to notice the Doctor laughing at her.

"Yes, Welcome to the Third New York, also known as New New New New York." The Doctor threw open the TARDIS door as he spoke.

The landscape stretched out in front of the Time Machine. It was a New Age city, everything was either a light green, blue or silver. Instead of cars strange machines with metal panels attached to them and the highways bent through the sky. It reminded Lucia of something out of Futurerama. Even though she had seen the Ideas of the Third New York in books,she had never imagined it would be this big.

Her dark hair flew back as a breeze hit. The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"We'd better hurry and get to the city or get back in the TARDIS, the wind.."

He was cut off, Lucia had seen something, her brother. She ran towards him. The Doctor ran after her. Suddenly she tripped and fell. And kept falling, downwards.


	5. Underground Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:_I do not own Doctor Who_

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the review hopefully the story will be made clearer in this chapter. Reviews are always much appreciated!_

**Underground**

Lucia plummeted downwards. Then she felt a cold hand on her back, something had grabbed her. She let it pull her in, knowing that only death awaited her if she continued her fall. The creature who had grabbed her appeared to be half tiger and half human. It grunted and pushed her onto a staircase winding down.

The Doctor stared at the edge of the cliff. He eyes tracked Lucia's body as it plummeted downwards. Either way he fate would be horrible, whether she was caught by the gangs that lived in the many tunnels in the cliffs or continued falling to her death. Just then a pair of strange arms appeared out of the side of the cliff and Lucia disappeared into the rocky face. A gang had caught her. At least now she would be able to get into the city, which was more than he could say for himself.

The wind began to blow once more. The Doctor hurried back toward the TARDIS, not wanting to share the same fate as his unfortunate companion. If he could get it right, the machine would be able to re-appear below the earth, inside the cliff. If he could get it right he would be bang in the middle of where Lucia was, Underground, the slums of New, New, New, New York. This secret city had no laws and once lost in it you were lost forever, but not anymore. He was going to find Lucia, and her brother, he had brought her here after all, and he wasn't going to leave her here to die.

Familiar whirring noises filled the TARDIS, and the doctor struggled to control it, to make it land at the right place. Suddenly everything shook, then paused. He had landed, in Underground, five minutes before Lucia fell off the cliff.

**Author's Note:** _The next update will be up soon, hopefully longer than this one!_


	6. Staircase Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to sprky4life for reviewing the story and telling me that the slitheen's planet is called Raxacoracallphalpatorious. That's one hell of a name, I can't believe you know how to spell it. :P_

**Disclaimer:** _Doctor Who isn't mine, unfortunately._

**Staircase**

The familiar converse shoes feel rock as they step outside the trailer. The doctor peers downwards, down the rocky staircase he has landed on. He skips one step, then two as he runs down, if she is found in the caves, she'll be killed by one of the gangs. He can't let that happen, so he runs faster and faster till it feels like he is free falling down the staircase, deep within the earth.

_Wait_, a voice in his head stops him, _you can't interfere in her life, in her destiny_. The doctor shakes it off, as long as she doesn't see him he'll be fine, the fabric of time won't rip.

_But can you really chance that... when Rose was with her Dad he wasn't_

"Shut up," the Doctor says, to no one in particular,"This has nothing to do with..."

A scream echoes in the nearby cavern. Lucia, the Doctor started running again, but even with the double heartbeat of blood rushing to his ears he could still hear the voice in his head's final words: _Doesn't it_?

The staircase's landing displays a half open door, he peers through. Lucia is sitting upright on the floor rubbing her wrists, her scream had obviously been caused but the abrupt end of her fall as there was no one else in the room. She looked around in disbelief,shocked that the hit hadn't killed her, or even injured her, at all.

The doctor smiled to himself. She was fine. Now all he had to do was climb the stair case and move the TARDIS to where... the TARDIS sounded above. He had caught up with himself.

_I told you so_ whispered the strange voice.

The only way to not disrupt time was to go further down the staircase, and that was exactly what the doctor did. He couldn't risk upsetting time, not again.

This time he didn't run, instead he crept down the staircase, trying to be as quiet and slow as possible. The stairway continued down, and so did he. Suddenly it twisted sharply to the left and flattened out. The doctor crept hesitantly forward, he hadn't been to this place, not ever before, that thought filled him with a boyish excitement. He hurried on to the landing.

A familiar voice filled the room, a kind of robotic English. The doctor knew he was still hidden. What were those creatures? He chanced a glance from the shadows and there they were, they weird forms standing out for all to see. The Doctor muttered their name to himself.

"Judoon."

Far in the past, Martha Jones was walking down the street, trying, as usual to stop her family's constant bickering. First Tish, then Leo, then Mum and finally Dad and Anlouise, they could never stop arguing, not even for Leo's twenty-first birthday.

Her father hung up the phone as Martha arrived at the hospital. A motor bike courier stepped in front of her, dressed in tight fitting black leather. She stifled a laugh, weird costume, and went into the locker room. She had no idea what was about to hit the Royal Hope Hospital.

**Authour's Note:** _Just a final note, does anyone know whether I've actually used the correct name for the hospital Martha works in? I'm not completely sure of it. Thanks for reading._


	7. Judoon Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing of Doctor Who belongs to me._

**Author's Note: **_Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I really lost inspiration on this story. I have a bit more now though (after watching season 4) and will try and update as much as possible so I can finish it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

**Judoon**

**LUCIA**

Lucia looked around, astonished that the fall hadn't killed her. There was no way that it was possible to have survived such a long drop.

All she could remember was falling and a feeling of an arm grabbing her and pushing her aside. She had been pushed into this bleak, rocky cabin.

What had happened when she fell? Where was the doctor? Had he abandoned her? Questions flashed through Lucia's mind and every question seemed to bring a million more. All of it kept bringing her back to the same thing, someone must have rescued her, but who?

There were only two people she knew here, the Doctor and her brother, Leister. For all she knew they were both dead. When Leister had travelled through a book her had found left on the roadside to the future Lucia assumed he was gone, forever, but now…

Then there was the Doctor, after the death of her parents and Leister and Elizabeth's disappearances, Lucia had hunted him down. She had heard of Time Lords from her parents and knew her could help but he always seemed to invite the Shadow Creatures near him. She couldn't get close enough without revealing herself to them.

The first opportunity to talk to him had only presented itself today and she had already lost him. To Lucia the world was ending and she had just lost her only hope.

**MARTHA**

Martha Jones grinned at her friend as she re-entered the room in her doctor's coat. Oliver Morgenstern, another intern and possibly the most arrogant man she had ever met, brushed down his coat.

"I bet he's been wearing that all night," whispered Asha, "Can't you just imagine him giving medical advise to all his friends when they're out at the pub?"

Martha chuckled quietly; of course she could imagine it. Although she assumed he wouldn't have many friends left by now. All the other interns hated him and Mr Stoker couldn't stand all those snide comments he made about his University scholarship.

"Good Morning," she spun around and Mr Stoker was standing there, "If you are quite done talking to Miss White there, Miss Jones, I would like to start this morning's rounds."

Blushing Martha shuffled into the pack of the other interns and made her way to the lift.

**THE DOCTOR**

"Sco po droll mo co go!" The Judoon in charge barked his orders

_Check the tunnels._ The Doctor quickly translated in his head. What were they checking the tunnels for? Why were the Judoon here anyway?

The last time he had seen them, they had just been re-instated as the guards of the Shadow Proclamation, probably the only good job they were hired for. Normally the Judoon were the ones who doled out the revenge of royal families and who claimed back stolen bounty. They weren't a race he had any particular respect for.

"Bo sho ko to fo caratafalo." Another Judoon had emerged from the tunnels and was talking to the leader.

_The creature is not here, we are in the wrong time._

The Doctor tapped the back of his head and ran his hand though his hair. What the frell could the creature be talking about? There was no way the Judoon could travel in time, unless…

The Shadow Proclamation couldn't have gifted them with the power to travel throughout time. At the end of the Time Wars, against his will, The Doctor had been lead to the Shadow Proclamation. In exchange for their help, he had let them study his TARDIS, the last in existence.

Out of memory the scientists has found the Time Travelling aspect of the TARDIS particularly interesting. One had managed to attach a control drive, TARDIS technology, to Time Agent Vortex Manipulator. The test of it had been successful, Time Agents now had unlimited access to the world.

The Doctor thought he had managed to destroy them, an 'accidental' fire in the lab had destroyed the blueprints they needed to make it work. By the time they realised this he had been long gone.

The Judoon couldn't have got their hands on it. The disasters Police for Hire could cause throughout time would be horrific. Who knows what they could have affected already?

"Mo ho to dro!"

_I have found him._

The Doctor spun around and found himself staring into a Judoon's laser.

"Wo ro ja do."

_I have found the creature._

**Author's Note 2: **_ I hope you like it. Please try and review. I am sorry if I got any details wrong, feel free to correct me in your reviews. _


	8. Ordinary Day Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Doctor Who._

**Author's Note:**_ Like I said last time; I have no inspiration for this story most of the time. At this point it's just written when I have time, or when that occasional flash of inspiration appears._

**Just Another Ordinary Day**

**LUCIA**

The girl stood there, paralysed. Tears rolled down her face as she realised that there was no hope left for her. All there was left to do now was find the shadows, so at least in death she knew she would be with her family. Tears of mud slapped the ground as everything that was Lucia poured out.

"As rak zool!"

An abrupt shout broke out in the corridor behind her. Lucia's survivial instinct kicked in. She threw herself against the wall, the darkness of the tunnel briefly providing safety. Her muscles tensed, preparing herself to throw herself off the wall.

A light probed the darkness from the tunnel where the voice had sounded. She momentarily screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep them adjusted to the darkness. Her boots scraped the wall and moved it upwards, placing the bottom of it parallel with the wall.

Suddenly and swiftly she kicked the wall, trying to attack the thing coming around the corner or launch herself into the destruction it would bring. Unfortunately she was instantly picked up by the thing, which appeared to be a rhinoceros in a space suit.

The rhino held a tube with a light at the end of it to Lucia's mouth. She opened and closed it as if she were a gold fish.

"I would suggest you speak." The doctor's voice sounded from beyond the monster, "He…at least I hope it's a he…is trying to assimilate your language."

"Thank-you for the cupcake?" Lucia said the first thing that came into her head.

The Rhino stuck the tube into the centrepiece on the chest of his suit, "Language assimilated, designation Earth English. What are you?"

Lucia looked around helplessly for the Doctor to answer for her. Old nerves were aroused when she was asked that question, what if these strange creatures were in league with the shadows?

"She's errrr…with me?" the Doctor's voice filled the void.

The muddy, black shape was dropped in favour of rounding on the Doctor, "What is she?"

"Just another time traveller, like me." His eyes enforced calm on the creature, "Let her go."

"Please…" Lucia tried to appeal to the creature's emotions, if it had any.

"Suspect terrorist of war crimes against the earth, Lucia Black, Shadowwalker." The creature stated, whiring a device at her eye, "You will be held prisoner until you have been Delivered to The Court."

"What!?"

**MARTHA**

Martha yawned as she entered the tearoom. It was time for her lunch break. Mr Stoker had been more boring and grumpy than usual today and tonight she had her brother's twenty-first birthday. Today for the first time in what seemed like forever, she really needed her break.

She had just started to fix herself tea when her phone buzzed. Martha casually glanced down at the screen, Tish, at least it was a sane member of her family. They joked and chatted for a couple of minutes before Tish suggested that they go out for a sandwich for lunch. Martha agreed, it sounded good.

Stopping only to grab her normal coat, not the Doctor's one, and sign out, Martha walked out of the hospital.


End file.
